


Нечно великое

by Nataliny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-19
Updated: 2009-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:25:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataliny/pseuds/Nataliny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Игорь Каркаров обнаруживает, что он более одинок, чем думал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нечно великое

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Something Greater](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/106701) by furiosity. 



> Переведено в подарок http – автору потрясающих текстов.

Игорь Каркаров ненавидел Лондон. 

Он ненавидел навязчивый запах выхлопных газов, затягивающих дымкой даже солнечные дни, ненавидел затхлый смрад, который словно впитывался в кожу и оставался на ней вне зависимости от того, сколько часов он проводил перед горящим камином. Он ненавидел магглов. Лондонские магглы были еще отвратительнее остальных.

Игорь раздраженно одернул рукав мантии и посмотрел на указатель. Кларкенвилль – то самое место. Он оглянулся вокруг и увидел вывеску ресторана на углу улицы. Подняв воротник, чтобы хоть как-то защититься от ветра, Игорь перешел улицу и открыл дверь ресторана. Тяжело ступая ботинками по ступеням лестницы, он поднялся в бар. 

Наверху за столиком сидел крупный мужчина лет пятидесяти. На столе стоял большой самовар и множество различных закусок и выпивки. У мужчины были торчащие, коротко подстриженные волосы, квадратная челюсть и видный лоб, неестественно выпирающий над глазами. 

\- Что ж, здравствуй, - произнес человек хриплым низким голосом. – Я Долохов. А ты Каркаров, да?

Игорь моргнул и кивнул. И это Антонин Долохов? 

– Слышал о Вас много всего хорошего.

\- Не верь. Я тот еще засранец. 

Игорь ответил легкой, нерешительной улыбкой, но Долохов никак не отреагировал и продолжал смотреть на него немигающим взглядом. 

– Ты сядешь, или как? – спросил он спустя несколько секунд. 

Игорь снял мантию, перекинул ее через спинку прочного деревянного стула и сел. 

\- Ешь, - сказал Долохов.

\- Я не голоден, благодарю, - соврал Игорь.

Долохов сдвинул брови и достал из стола пачку сигарет. Не открывая, он несколько раз постучал верхом пачки по руке, выбивая сигарету. 

– Послушай, - произнес он, зажав сигарету между зубами и прикурив. – Я был с Темным Лордом с самого начала. Если он послал тебя работать со мной, ты должен делать то, что я говорю. 

Игорь тяжело сглотнул, пытаясь избавится от комка, образовавшегося в горле, и наблюдал, как Долохов выдыхает из носа сине-серые клубы дыма. Он медленно кивнул – после того, как ему пришлось принять Темную Метку, он знал, что присоединился к организации со своей собственной структурой власти. 

\- Хорошо, - сказал Долохов после утвердительного кивка Игоря. – А теперь поешь.

Игонь взял кусок белого хлеба и стал намазывать на него масло. 

\- Ты из вологодских Каркаровых? – спросил Долохов после того, как Игорь съел пятый бутерброд. 

Тот отрицательно покачал головой. 

– Они мои дальние родственники, - сказал он. – Мои бабушка и дедушка эмигрировали из Петрограда в семнадцатом году. 

\- Ты называешь его Петроградом. Одобряю, – сказал Долохов. – Хорошее русское название, без этого абсурдного «бург». 

Он выставил на стол две стопки, бутылку водки, открыл и налил себе и Игорю. 

– За родину, - произнес он, и осушил стакан. 

Отказываться от выпивки было бы слишком грубо, и Игорь поднял стопку и чокнулся с воздухом. 

– За это действительно стоит выпить. 

Они опустошили рюмки. Долохов поднес кусок темного ржаного хлеба к своему носу и глубоко вдохнул, как это делали простолюдины. Игорь вспомнил своего отца, откусывающего кусочек изысканного фаршированного помидора и оплакивающего победу красных. Игорь нервно ерзал на месте, размышляя, сколько пройдет времени, прежде чем Долохов поймет, что их семьи были по разные стороны баррикад в Октябрьской Революции. 

Долохов бросил на него косой взгляд. 

– Не волнуйся, Каркаров. Я не коммунист. Мне просто нравится их стиль жизни. Практичные люди. 

Хмурясь, Игорь взял вилку и попробовал выловить из банки соленый огурец. Долохов применил к нему Легилеменцию? Почему он ничего не почувствовал? Он был достаточно хорошим Окклюментом…

\- И не бойся, что я влез тебе в голову, - сказал Долохов. – Я просто разбираюсь в людях. Попробуй пальцами, Игорь. Так проще. 

Игорь опустил вилку и достал из банки огурец, разрываясь между раздражением и изумлением. В Хогвартсе ему дали прозвище «Скользкий», за его умение выкручиваться из любых ситуаций и сохранять полный контроль над происходящим. А теперь – всего полчаса с этим странным человеком, и он уже ведет себя как неуклюжий подросток. 

\- Я был политзаключенным, - внезапно произнес Долохов, не встречаясь с Игорем взглядом. – Когда я вернулся из Дурмштранга, они обвинили меня в предательстве моей страны и бросили в тюрьму. 

\- Маггловскую тюрьму? – спросил Игорь, забыв прожевать. 

Долохов кивнул. 

– Да. Они забрали мою палочку. 

\- Но откуда они узнали, что ты…

Долохов взмахнул рукой, прерывая. 

– Да брось. Думаешь, Революция произошла потому, что крестьяне и рабочие – хорошие вояки? Нет. Мы помогали красным. Они пришли к нам и сказали: «Мы позволим вам жить мирно, только помогите нам свергнуть царя.» Мы им поверили, как полные идиоты, - он глубоко вздохнул, потирая лоб рукой. – По крайней мере, поверили мои родители. 

Игорь молчал. Они выпили еще водки и несколько минут просидели в комфортной для обоих тишине. 

– Как тебе удалось выбраться? – в конце концов спросил Игорь. 

\- У меня было перо Феникса, досталось от сестры. А в Сибири нет проблем с деревом. Конечно, потребовалось время, чтобы я нашел дерево, пригодное для волшебной палочки, но в результате у меня получилось ее сделать.

\- Умно.

\- Нет, обычное везение. - Долохов отломил кусок ржаного хлеба и жевал его с задумчивым выражением на лице. – В лагерях, где я был, я встретил коммунистов. Узнал, какие они. Хорошие люди. 

\- Магглы, - скривился Игорь. 

Долохов поднял на него взгляд. 

– Магглы, волшебники – без разницы. Думаешь, Темный Лорд собирался убить всех магглов? Ошибаешься. Нам нужны магглы. 

У Игоря было такое ощущение, как будто его только что ударили по лицу. 

– Для чего? Они отравляют океаны, загрязняют воздух своими машинами и промышленностью. Они разрушают мир…

Долохов улыбнулся, сверкнув золотыми зубами. 

– Они не все одинаковы. 

\- А что с грязнокровками? Среди них тоже есть хорошие? – спросил Игорь, сузив глаза. 

Долохов перестал улыбаться. 

– Нет. Это очень важное различие. Смешение крови не должно допускаться. Мы - волшебники, они – магглы. Мы можем сосуществовать по отдельности, но не вместе. Видишь ли, я очень люблю свою страну и ее магглов. Они счастливы жить своей простой жизнью. Им не нужна магия. Им даже не нужны технологии и машины. Цивилизация уничтожала их, но они вне нее. 

Игорь смотрел на него искоса. Водка брала свое, и его начинало клонить в сон. 

Глаза Долохова странно блестели, пока он говорил:

– Я не знаю, был ли ты когда-нибудь на родине, Каркаров, но я могу тебе сказать, что она прекрасна. Ее огромные степи, бескрайние леса и поля пшеницы, сияющие золотом. Обгоревшие, уродливые лапы войны шарили по ее просторам и грабили эту красоту. Сейчас у красных больше нет власти, но страна разрушена*. Она нуждается в очищение от грязи, и Темный Лорд поможет мне с этим, если я помогу ему. Вот почему я здесь. А по какой причине здесь ты, Каркаров? 

Игорь уставился прямо перед собой и отчаянно искал ответ, который этот человек нашел бы удовлетворительным. Первый раз в жизни ему захотелось, чтобы он мог думать и беспокоиться о чем-то кроме себя с такой же убежденностью и преданностью. 

– Я верю в идеалы Темного Лорда, - сказал он, осторожно подбирая слова. – И я хотел бы сыграть роль в продвижении его дела. 

Долохов внимательно изучал его несколько минут. Наконец, он кивнул: 

\- Выпьем. 

::

Долохов был первым Упивающимся Смертью, которого встретил Игорь. И он был первым человеком, которого Игорь предал. Тишина в зале суда была полна подозрением, насмешками и злобой. Игорь посмотрел на Барти Крауча и заговорил. 

\- Антонин Долохов. Я…Я видел, как он пытал множество магглов и…и тех, кто не поддерживал Темного Лорда. 

\- Мы уже задержали Долохова. Он был схвачен вскоре после тебя. 

\- В самом деле? – глаза Игоря расширились. – Я…Я очень рад это слышать!**

Он видел перед собой холмистые равнины, бескрайние поля пшеницы и странный блеск в глазах Долохова, который так запомнился ему в ту туманную, дождливую субботу. 

В течение нескольких секунд Игорь осознал, что завидовал всем тем, кто следовал высоким целям в этой войне. Был момент, когда ему захотелось подняться на ноги и провозгласить свою преданность чему-то большему, чем он сам, но в голову не приходило ничего, кроме пустых лозунгов и нарушенных обещаний.

Крауч задал свой следующий вопрос, и момент был упущен. 

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> прим. пер.: * учитывая то, что речь в фики идет примерно о 1970 г., автор явно не очень хорошо знаком с историей СССР. В 70-м коммунисты, разумеется, еще были у власти.  
> ** это цитата из ГП и КО. Гарри смотрит в думосбросе суд над Каркаровым, которому предлагают сделку, если он сдаст других Упиванцев. 
> 
> Автор текста кое-где путается в датах, подменяет понятия, значение жестов, да и вообще не эксперт в истории СССР, Октябрьской Революции и Царской России. Я не стала ничего исправлять, только перевела на русский некоторые понятия.


End file.
